


拆卸片段合集 1（CP见tag）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: D38, M/M, 幻影, 拆卸片段合集, 探幻, 探长, 敌无双, 敌烟, 烟幕, 爵士, 爵警, 警爵 - Freeform, 警车
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	拆卸片段合集 1（CP见tag）

1  
警爵  
“等等，警车，你太快了……”爵士喘着粗气，他被压在干净整洁的办公桌上，警车的冷凝液大滴地落在他的护目镜上。  
“快？”警车显然对这个词感到不太愉快。  
“哈啊……啊……我是说，今晚时间还很长……”爵士难耐地扭动着后挡板，他的机体因为冷凝液的蒸发而罩上了一层薄雾。他可不想好不容易才拉来的逻辑板两塞分之后又去看数据板。  
事实证明爵士错了。  
如果警车在拆卸时让他叫的时间还不叫长的话，那恐怕塞博坦没有能算长的金刚了。  
至少，他在第二天会后悔的。当然，那是后话。  
警车抱住爵士的腰，手指抚过流畅的腰线，炙热的吻落在他的护目镜上，再往下是鼻梁，然后是唇角。  
要论黑白两只之间的吻技高超，毋庸置疑还是爵士。但是警车牢牢地压制住爵士，不容逃脱地索取着他的一切。爵士试图想要抬起手臂抱住警车，或者稍微偏一下头雕躲开警车的炙热一点，但是这对警车来说，都是不可能的。他看着爵士无助地扭动了几下，终于乖乖地放弃，配合地迎接他的舌头，双腿搭上他的腰间。  
是的，他才是他们之间的主宰。  
他像对待美味的能量块一样吸吮着爵士的舌尖，舔吻着里面的传感节点，他的舌头掠过爵士的牙齿，有节奏地绕着他的舌尖，画圈似的舔吻。  
爵士的发声器里溢出满意的呻吟。  
警车忽然把舌头向里深入，包卷着爵士的舌头，重重地挤压着里面。  
他太霸道了。爵士皱起眉头。就算他出任务几天没在，也不能这样绝对宣誓主权一样地入侵他的口腔。于是，爵士示威地咬了咬警车的舌尖。  
警车忽地退了出来，皱着眉头。  
爵士敢打赌，他连角徽都在生气。  
忽然火种里涌起一股不太好的预感。  
下一秒，他就被警车翻了过来，趴在干净冰冷的办公桌上，旁边对方整齐的数据板被推到了地上，发出一阵哗啦的响声。  
“嘿，Prowl！”  
爵士还没来得及抗议完，忽然对接面板被拆了下来。天啊，他居然连暗扣都没用，直接扯下来的。爵士伸手去抓警车的胳膊，他的灵活性给他带来很大的方便，黑色的手指一把抓到了警车的——胸甲。  
胜利的果实还没来得及巩固，爵士只听到咔擦两声。  
“什么东西？——你居然给我用平衡手铐？”爵士晃了晃自己的胳膊，很好，压倒性的胜利，警车的，完美。  
警车的手掌覆盖上爵士大腿内侧的线路，那里有特动队长官最敏感的小元件。他探入爵士的大腿缝隙里，那里曾经不止一次为他的征服而颤抖。警车知道爵士机体上所有的敏感点，也知道该如何让爵士缴械投降。热烈的手指沿着爵士的腿甲线路向上滑动，沿路释放出一点轻微的电流。爵士因为这小小的刺激而轻微扭动起来，他的大腿开始瘫软，几乎无法支撑自己趴在办公桌上。  
警车适时地抱住了他的腰。  
“哦，好吧，我是不是该对你说声谢谢，嗯？”  
没理会爵士话里的讽刺，警车的手指捏住爵士的保护叶。  
“啊……普神啊！你轻一点……”爵士的发声器里因为过于强烈的刺激而带着一丝电流的杂音。  
警车低头舔舐着爵士背后的门翼，品尝着保时捷性感的背部线条。在舔到门翼和背后车顶交界的地方时，爵士忽然发出一声难耐的喘息。  
“别……别这样……啊……啊，Prowl……哦不不不不不！”  
喘息声在警车的手指伸进他的接口里时戛然而止。没有充分润滑的对接通道还有些干涩，爵士的接口里绷的紧紧的，头雕在桌面上蹭出痕迹。  
警车的另一只手沿着爵士的胸甲开始移动，他放慢了动作，抚摸着保时捷漂亮的车灯，指尖探进旁边的装甲缝隙，摩挲着里面的管线。爵士开始小声地呻吟起来。  
“叫大点声。”警车贴近爵士的音频接收器。  
“抱歉哈尼，但是我就喜欢这么小的声音……啊！……啊……嗯……”  
警车掐住了爵士的火种舱。  
恶意的调侃立刻变成了缴械的呻吟。  
“可恶。”特动队指挥官不满地抱怨，而且他的声音不介意被正在他对接通道里捣乱的家伙听到。“总有一天我要把你按在墙上狠狠地弄哭。”  
警车转动着手指，那里已经变的柔软，湿润。有透明的润滑液从通道里流出来，挂在他的手指上，闪着情欲的光。  
一切准备就绪了。  
“不是吗？”  
最后三个字，他是说给爵士听的。  
“哼。”爵士扭动的后挡板摩擦在警车的胸甲上。  
他舔吻着爵士的门翼，声音坚定而不容置疑。  
“坏孩子就该得到惩罚。”

2  
爵警  
在警车不肯休息执意工作的时候，只有爵士有办法。  
“哈啊……嗯……”警车的机体因为紧张而绷的直直的，爵士不紧不慢地抚摸着黑白色的涂装。他能清楚地感觉到警车的机体因为压抑的快感而微微颤抖着。  
“放松点Prowl，你也不是第一次了。”戏谑地在警车的音频接收器旁吹着气，爵士满意地看着自己的火伴机体温度再次升高。  
“别闹了，爵士……我还有工……”  
爵士的手指按在警车的双唇上，轻轻地摩挲。充满色气的慢动作让警车不由得瑟缩了一下。  
“你真可爱，Prowl。”  
“什么可爱……唔……”  
爵士用深吻牢牢封住警车对于这个用词的抗议。  
灵活的舌头仿佛有生命一般，炙热的舌头伸进警车的口腔里恣意搅拌着，轻咬着缩在里面的舌头。警车的嘴被迫大张着，无法抑制的电解液顺着嘴角迅速滑落。他的光学传感开始模糊，处理器里弹出些许高温警报。门翼因为快感而抖动着，嵌在椅背的两边，使他看上去格外无助。  
可爱的无助。  
爵士换了个姿势，抱起警车坐在椅子上，他的车顶深深地陷进椅背里，一个颇为舒服的角度。他啃咬着警车脖颈上的传感器，舌尖在周围的线路上画着圈，电解液把那里的电线弄得湿漉漉的。他的手指抚摸着达特森漂亮的门翼，这是警车最敏感的地方之一，这里的金属涂漆很薄，而且遍布能够传感的元件。  
爵士显然对此了然于心。  
火热的湿吻从警车的脖颈的凹陷处印到了门翼和背甲的连接处，裸露的牵引线被爵士的食指揉捏，牵扯着，又迅速传感到警车的处理器里，一阵酥麻的快感让他有说不出来的刺激。  
爵士的另一只手抚上了警车的胸甲，若有若无地揉搓着车灯和周围的缝隙。达特森车灯里的线路已经开始有电流窜过，闪着微弱的光。他的手轻快地略过达特森高耸的胸甲表面，引得警车一阵低呼。“啊……！普神在上……轻点……！”  
轻点还怎么好玩呢？  
爵士舔了舔嘴角，直接含住警车的车灯，舌尖伸到边缘的缝隙里，牙齿轻咬着里面的光纤。湿热的舌面上下舔弄着金属涂层，胸甲处传来销魂的快感。警车的机体开始不由自主地痉挛起来，电火花噼啪着在他的神经线路里流窜。爵士灵巧的舌尖顺着胸甲缝隙滑动，在车灯玻璃上留下几道湿漉漉的电解液痕迹。他咬了咬达特森圆润的车灯，直接将舌头伸进装甲下面，轻舔里面精密的电路和元件，同时双手也开始向下滑去，一直来到警车的对接面板处。他按压着那里，隔着板子感受着下面粘腻的温度。黑色的金属壳显然已经准备就绪，里面似乎有湿润的液体从缝隙里渗露出来。  
爵士忽然用力咬了一口警车的胸甲，猝不及防的警车猛地一哆嗦，透明的液体蓄满了面板里侧，缝隙已经被泡的湿透。  
爵士看着警车过载之后依然颤抖不已的机体，舔了舔他的音频接收器。  
“这么敏感？我出任务这些天你都没自己做过吗？”  
警车张开嘴急促地喘息着。“闭……闭嘴。”  
爵士忽然拉过警车，让他两腿分开地跨坐在自己身上。他从背后捏住达特森的门翼，炙热的吻落在警车的唇上。  
保时捷的风扇声音逐渐压过达特森。  
湿漉漉的黑色对接面板被抛在一边。  
爵士舔过警车的鼻尖，唇角，下颚。他的声音逐渐模糊不清。  
“乖孩子应该得到奖励。”

3  
探幻  
“第一次？”  
“嗯……嗯。”探长僵硬地点点头。“我没有经验……”  
幻影笑了笑，他倾身向前，蓝色的手指按压在探长的嘴唇上。“嘘。”  
探长紧张地看着他。  
“我来教你。”幻影笑的十分优雅，声音低的像引诱夏娃的蛇。“不过，我的学费很贵。”  
探长的发声器好像被锁死了一样。  
蓝白色的贵族跨坐在探长的大腿上，他的双腿弯曲，撑在探长的腰间，对接面板的外边缘轻轻蹭着探长的腹甲。双臂圈住探长的脖颈，亲昵地把额头抵在探长的额头上。  
他离我太近了。探长的火种连接线在狂跳。  
蓝色的手指摩挲着探长的颈部管线，幻影像是在欣赏自己的猎物一样。探长不由自主地抬起头，他觉得自己也许该做点什么，就试探地抱住了幻影的腰部。  
幻影似乎笑了一下，探长也不确定。他的手犹豫要不要放开的时候，幻影把他的嘴唇压了上来。  
幻影细细地亲吻着探长的唇角，熟练地寻找着他口腔里的传感节点，舌头宛如小蛇一样滑溜。在突然感受到幻影轻咬舌尖的时候，探长忍不住叫了一声。幻影在听见探长的叫声之后更是努力地在他的舌尖上打转，试图引出他更多的声音。他挑逗探长的金属味蕾，滑过牙齿边缘，来到探长最渴望的地方，用力地吮吻。  
从未有过的激烈的感觉几乎让探长的风扇报废。  
幻影一只手向下移到探长的车灯上，手掌把它抓在手心里。他用手腕轻轻地磨蹭着探长胸甲上的前格栅，果不其然，那里的散热口里可以感受到风扇疯狂运转的颤动。  
“我想，我们该进行下一步了。”幻影温柔地说。他的另一只手抚摸着探长的腿部装甲，手指划过缝隙里的电线。  
当自己大腿内侧的电路和元件被幻影的手指时不时不经意地摩擦着的时候，一阵阵小小的痉挛刺激着探长的神经，内心的一股情欲狂潮迅速地被点燃了起来。  
绿色的对接面板被打开了。半充能的输出管立刻弹了出来，带着微微闪烁的光带。  
幻影的手伸向自己的腿间，打开了自己的对接设备。他的手指从探长的大腿缝隙沿着电线一路向上，轻柔而色情地揉捏着。  
幻影在用指尖感受着探长。  
探长抱着幻影腰间的手用力收拢。机体的每一条线路每一块电子板每一个元件都似乎完全被激情充斥，叫嚣着希望能够尽快地和面前的机体融合。  
幻影的手指在探长的输出管周围打着转，他的每一个动作都好像若有若无地触碰着那根管子，手法熟练而煽情。  
直到最后，幻影的手终于握住了探长的输出管。他的拇指和食指圈住，模仿接口的形状在那里上下套弄着，指尖的金属片摩擦过管身的传感节点，原本微微闪烁着的光带开始变得亮起，绿色的管子在他的手里逐渐胀大。  
“小探，看着我。”幻影低头亲吻着探长，扶着探长已经挺立的输出管在自己的接口外围摩擦。幻影很明白如何才能让探长更舒服，他很欧技巧地上下摆动着自己的臀部，轻轻咬着牙，发出难以抑制的呻吟。  
有温热的润滑液滴在探长的输出管上。  
幻影握着那根粗大的管子，不急不慢地沾满自己的润滑液，他偶尔带领着它试探地在自己的接口保护叶上滑过，眼神迷离地看着探长。  
探长几乎要发狂。他加快了置换气流来缓解机体内过高的温度警报，但是下一秒就被幻影的手指再次弄到油压爆表。  
他们的机体紧密地交缠着，明媚的光线洒在两个被冷凝液打湿的机体上，他们的气息纠结在一起，火热的唇舌仿佛无法停止。  
幻影撑起上半身，他的膝部轴承稳稳地撑在探长的身体两侧，手指戳在探长的胸前，只轻轻一下，探长就被推倒，陷到了那张硕大的充电床上。  
“交给我吧，小探。”幻影的声音充满了绵软和蛊惑。“我会让你更舒服的。”

4  
D38  
“唔……不……不要……”烟幕摇晃着腰部，头雕上黄色的角徽映在敌无双的光镜里。赏金猎人正按住他的双手，居高临下地看着自己的“猎物”。  
赌场好手从没遇到过这样的赌局，在一个塞时前他打赌看起来一脸冷淡的敌无双的经验绝对比不上他，并且会被他吃的死死的。  
但是，他输了，输的彻头彻尾。  
赌注就是他自己。  
黑色的对接面板被弃在一边，业已开始充能的输出管正被赏金猎人用极为色气的方式舔吮着，动作非常熟练却又不容置疑，烟幕几乎要发狂。  
“不要……哈啊……敌无双，求你了，快停……”烟幕的双手被按的死死的，敌无双甚至没给他抬起手推开他的力气。  
猎人先生几乎头都没抬。  
湿热的舌头坏心眼地在烟幕的输出管上舔弄，他甚至能清楚地感觉到那条捣乱的舌尖现在的行踪。  
它在前段的凹槽里转圈，它推挤着顶端的金属褶皱，它探进管身的金属缝隙里，他舔过一条条逐次亮起的发光带。  
“你的口活儿……还不错嘛……”达特森的排风扇发出粗重的嘶吼，置换气体让他的光学镜蒙上了一层湿漉漉的气息。  
敌无双将已经非常饱满的管子含进嘴里，像舔舐能量块一样包裹住同样美味的零件，频次不一的发光带在他的唇边闪动着含糊的光芒。  
“啊……哦……嗯……”  
蓝色的光镜盯着他的面甲。  
“怎么？你不就是想听我叫吗？”烟幕活动了一下唯一能动的腰部，他主动屈起腿挺腰，使自己的双腿大开，挡板翘起，把整个对接设备都暴露在敌无双的视线下，双腿甚至还轻慢地蹭了蹭赏金猎人的腰间。  
达特森叫的更加放荡了。  
蓝色的光镜里闪着狡诈的神色。  
敌无双似乎又有了下一步行动，他的舌尖离开了达特森漂亮的发光带，向下探了过去。  
“喂……等……”忽然感受到柔软的金属保护叶上覆盖了另一个温度，达特森向来能言善辩的舌头开始打结。敌无双的舌尖在那条窄窄的缝隙间游走，用舌尖掂起小巧的金属片，含住它不断地轻吮。  
烟幕双腿间的缝隙里吐露出透明的液体，在敌无双蓝色的光镜下闪着无法想象的妖艳。灵动的舌头像蛇一样滑进湿热的接口里，深入缓慢地探索着藏在褶皱里的传感节点。  
“啊……敌无双……别……”达特森胡乱地扭动着自己，虽然羞耻心这玩意儿对他来说并不那么在意，但是在逐渐变得灼热的内壁温度下，他没法做出不忠实于机体的反应。烟幕腰肢止不住地轻颤，甩动着布满冷凝液的头雕，有些许失控地开始挺直腰板，抬高腰胯，向上迎合着舌尖的频率。  
敌无双的舌头在他的接口里攻城略地。  
因为润滑液而发出诱人的声音，快感铺天盖地袭来。  
“啊……哈啊……慢……慢点，太深了……嗯……敌无双……”  
烟幕已经把赌注抛到底盘后面了，他扭动着后挡板，急切地渴望得到赏金猎人更多的技巧。蓝色的头雕拼命向后仰去，粗重的置换声快要烧掉他的处理器。  
“我的技巧可能不太好。”  
见鬼的技巧不太好！  
技巧简直不要太好！  
敌无双抬起头，输出管在接口外围转了几下，猛地冲了进去，立刻整个被火热的对接通道完完全全地吸了进去。烟幕的内壁紧紧收缩，面甲上酝酿着欲罢不能的色泽，他的眉峰微微皱起，敌无双无法动弹，忍不住轻哼了一声。  
赌场好手此时终于露出了得意的神色。  
敌无双的光镜暗了一下，一只手扣住烟幕的腰间，找到那个细小的元件。  
用力一顶。  
赌局胜负已分。


End file.
